


𝑩𝑳𝑶𝑶𝑴𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑾𝑨𝑳𝑳𝑭𝑳𝑶𝑾𝑬𝑹𝑺||𝑨 𝑹𝑶𝑶𝑫𝒀 𝑨𝑼 ᵕ̈

by ken0bi



Series: wildflower universe [2]
Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV), Green Gables Fables, L.M. Montgomery's Anne of Green Gables (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anne of Green Gables Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anne of Green Gables References, Avonlea (Anne of Green Gables), Blythe Orchard (Anne of Green Gables), Book: Anne of Windy Poplars - L. M. Montgomery, Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery, Book: Anne of the Island - L. M. Montgomery Spoilers, F/M, Inspired by Anne of Green Gables, Lake of Shining Waters (Anne of Green Gables), Queen's Academy (Anne of Green Gables), Renew Anne with an E, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ken0bi/pseuds/ken0bi
Summary: Ruby Gillis was a quiet soul. Your basic shy collage girl. Her life was boring. Until one day, she met a boy on a park bench. From that moment on her life would never be the same, for she had just met Moody Spurgion.
Relationships: Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson
Series: wildflower universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885519
Kudos: 3
Collections: wildflower universe  by mushrooomsauce





	𝑩𝑳𝑶𝑶𝑴𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑾𝑨𝑳𝑳𝑭𝑳𝑶𝑾𝑬𝑹𝑺||𝑨 𝑹𝑶𝑶𝑫𝒀 𝑨𝑼 ᵕ̈

𝑷𝑺𝑨: this au is parallel to my other au ‘𝑰𝑵 𝒀𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝑨𝑹𝑴𝑺 || 𝑨 𝑺𝑯𝑰𝑹𝑩𝑬𝑹𝑻 𝑨𝑼’ you don’t have to read it to know what’s happening here but it would be helpful

ᵕ̈ 𝑵𝑶𝑻𝑬𝑺: ᵕ̈

ᵕ̈ main characters are 20-24 yrs old

ᵕ̈ ruby and moody have never officially met

ᵕ̈ begins 2 weeks before ’in your arms’

ᵕ̈ time stamps dont matter

ᵕ̈ mostly written/narrated including social media parts

ᵕ̈ pls quote and dont reply so the thread doesnt get wack

ᵕ̈ pls give feedback i wanna know what you think!

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺 𝑷𝑻: 𝑰

ᵕ̈ 𝑹𝒖𝒃𝒚 ~ 21 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑴𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒚 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺 𝑷𝑻. 𝑰𝑰: 𝑹𝑼𝑩𝒀’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

ᵕ̈𝑨𝒏𝒏𝒆 ~ 22 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒏𝒂 ~ 24 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒊𝒆 ~ 23 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺 𝑷𝑻. 𝑰𝑰𝑰: 𝑹𝑼𝑩𝒀’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

ᵕ̈ 𝑻𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆 ~ 21 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑱𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒆 ~ 20 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑱𝒆𝒓𝒓𝒚 22 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺 𝑷𝑻. 𝑰𝑽: 𝑴𝑶𝑶𝑫𝒀’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

ᵕ̈ 𝑮𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒕 ~ 24 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑩𝒂𝒔𝒉 ~ 36 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑱𝒂𝒏𝒆 ~ 20 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒚 ~ 34 𝒚/𝒐

𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑺𝑶𝑪𝑰𝑨𝑳𝑺 𝑷𝑻. 𝑽: 𝑴𝑶𝑶𝑫𝒀’𝑺 𝑭𝑹𝑰𝑬𝑵𝑫𝑺

ᵕ̈ 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒏𝒂 ~ 24 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑻𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆 ~ 21 𝒚/𝒐

ᵕ̈ 𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒆 ~ 21 𝒚/𝒐


End file.
